Hey Lilly
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. Taylor Swift's song Hey Stephen.


**AN: Taylor Swift again! I love her! She's my favorite female country artist of all time! Lilly's POV.**

**Disclamier: Haha, yeah, you're kidding right?! Oh, if I must. I do not own Hannah Montana or Taylor Swift.**

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
Ill be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone._

I smiled as I watched Miley Stewart walk over to our normal table and sit down, looking around, most likely waiting for me to show up.

But I had other ideas for today's lunch.

I waved at her, and lucky enough she saw me, because she left her lunch and very confused group of our friends behind, walking over to me and raising an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face.

I loved it when she smiled. It lit up the whole room.

"Wanna take a walk around the school?" I asked, and Miley nodded, and we walked outside and started around the school building, and just as I opened my mouth to speak, a teacher started yelling at us.

"Freakin's great" I muttered, and Miley laughed and grabbed my hand, running back towards the school.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

Two days later, and it was Saturday, and Miley was standing in her doorway, watching as I ran through the rain like a fool, and then smirked and stepped out into the rain too.

"You look really pretty" I commented, blushing. Miley laughed a little and looked down at herself.

"Yeah, covered in rain and I'm completely pretty" she said, still laughing, and I stepped forward a little, causing her to gulp and step backwards.

This didn't stop me, and I stepped forward again, before her dad yelled for us to come into the house.

She frowned and looked a little disapointed, before running back into her house, waving for me to follow her. I rolled my eyes, but ran in after her anyway, shaking my head quickly.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do  
The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same_

Later that night, we were laying on Miley's bed and she was staring at me, so I turned completely towards her and raised an eyebrow, feeling my insides heat up at how close we were.

"How may I help you?" I asked, smirking a little.

Miley laughed and pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Can I talk to you about something important, I mean, something that could change a lot of things, like our friendship is the major one I'm thinking of" I said. Miley gulped a little, but nodded.

"You're so beautiful, even like earlier when you were completely covered from head to toe in rain, everything about you drives me freakin' crazy, the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name when you're half asleep, and I just wanted to tell you never to change, and that I'm completely and totally in love with you" I said, only taking one breath.

Miley's eyes widened a little, but then she smiled.

"So, no change?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Miley looked at me again, a litte amused.

"No, big change" she whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

I could see the smile on Miley's face as I danced around in the rain again. We had snuck out of her window and were running around in the rain, and a large smile crossed her face.

She stepped forward and grabbing my hips, holding me in place, before kissing me firmly on the lips, and I quickly deepened the kiss, a small smile on my face.

_They're dimming the street lights  
You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
Shine, shine, shine_

A week later found me waiting on the street corner for Miley to show up. She told me she would meet me here almost an hour ago, so I gave up and figured that she had just found someone that she liked better then me.

I almost fell as someone jumped on my back and kissed my neck.

"Miley?!" I yelled, spinning around, but Miley held onto my back tightly and kissed my neck again.

"I'm sorry, my dad was watching me clean my room, so I couldn't get away from him, I'm sorry for being so late, hope you're not mad" she whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder.

"Nope never mad" I said, planning on telling her about my fears later. After all, why ruin the perfect moment?

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

_Myself, can't help myself  
I can't help myself._

**AN: That didn't turn out the way I planned. But whatever, I liked it.**


End file.
